Minor Details
by Bramblerose4
Summary: John explains to Sherlock the error of his ways. A short funny drabble.
1. Minor Details

Minor Details

Sherlock took the police badge out of his pocket inside his coat and flashed it to the on beat cop. "Detective Holmes and Dr. John Watson, we're expected." Sherlock said ducking under the yellow crime scene tape before the patrol officer could say anything.

"Sherlock, you can't go around calling yourself a detective." John stated, trailing after the taller man.

"Why not, that's what I do, isn't it? Arrive at crime scenes, collect and study at evidence in order to solve cases, you know detective stuff."

"You mean you break into crime scenes-"

"Only when I'm not invited-"

"- And steal evidence-"

"Borrow, John-"

"-and chase down criminals with a nicked police badge."

"Just because I'm not officially recognized by the Yard doesn't make it a crime."

"Uh, yeah, that's exactly what it means."

Sherlock sucked on his teeth and waved John off as if it wasn't a problem and that he had only misspoken. "A minor detail."


	2. His Reasons

His Reasons

Sherlock only called John "Doctor Watson" in public when he would introduce him to people who proved difficult on a case.

It had taken John two months to discover why. He wouldn't have noticed it if had they not been on a case which required Sherlock to introduce John as Doctor Watson.

John thought Sherlock did this for two reasons, having a title provides nearly instant respect which could lead to John being given access to places normally shut off to others. It would be hard to turn away a doctor who was ready and willing to help others whether or not the situation called for a surgeon with combat experience. Being identified as a doctor also gave more weight to the person who accompanied the doctor, whether or not that person's own credentials where difficult to pinpoint or understand.

He shifted his stance as the last thought crossed John's mind as Sherlock stood in front of an unfamiliar morgue, trying to persuade the guard on duty to let them in to examine a body.

Although John never said this out loud, Sherlock glanced at him once then grabbed his elbow whispering, "Excellent deduction, Doctor," as they were ushered into the room.

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy? Let me know with a quick and painless review!<p> 


	3. Keeping Things in Perspective

Keeping Things in Perspective

John opened the cupboard and frowned; it was empty.

"Not again." he muttered, before turning his gaze to the flat.

In the living room were all the mugs; on the coffee and both end tables, the desk top and on chairs, some were even on the floor half filled with still dark liquid. The only place in the living room that did not have cups covering it was the couch which held his flat mate, one Sherlock Holmes, passed out, curled up in one of his silk robes.

Sherlock preferred coffee with cream and sugar in the morning and tea with lemon at night, a habit that John quickly adopted when he moved in, mostly because the hot beverage was always available if he wanted, and even if he didn't. But there was one drawback to Sherlock's preference, it had to be perfect or the great detective would deem it unworthy for humans to consume. But for a man who was routinely involved in high pedial chases through the underbelly of London and kept mummified body parts in the crisper having every coffee mug and tea cup they owned littered around the flat was the least frustrating eccentricity he had to deal with on a daily basis.

John sighed and slowly closed the cupboard. Carefully tiptoeing around the cups to the coat rack in the hallway, John reached for his jacket and headed down the stairs, wondering if the café down the street still had fresh scones.


	4. Stagnation of the Mind

I challenged myself to write something in 15 minutes. This is the rend result. Enjoy!

Takes place after "The Blind Banker"

* * *

><p>Stagnation of the Mind<p>

John walked into the flat and found Sherlock spray painting the wall with a yellow smiley face.

"Sherlock what are you- is that, is that the Minnesota paint from that Banker Incindent."

Sherlock paused in his work and hung his head. "No, John." He angled his head so the he could catch John's expression as he smirked. "It's the Michigan paint from the Banker Case." He clarified, grinning at his flat mate's reaction.

John's eyes lit up in indignation at the correction.

"I can't believe you kept that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's evidence."

"You surprise me, Doctor." Sherlock said, looking back to the wall.

"I surprise you?" John asked.

"John, you know I'm not in the habit of repeating myself, even in sarcasm."

"Yeah, but you do explain your thoughts when I don't understand them."

"True," Sherlock said flippantly and returned to his work, adding the second eye.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
